


Свидание в Майами

by LungTa



Category: Step Up (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Post-Season 4 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Отправляясь на свидание, убедитесь, что знаете кого именно на него пригласили. Или чем может закончиться встреча уличного танцора и оборотня.





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ после 4 сезона "Волчонка" для Дерека и АУ после "Шаг вперед: революция" для Шона.
> 
> Написано для WTF EW Hoechman 2017

Майами знает толк в развлечениях. Особенно ночной Майами.

Но, несмотря на то что время близилось к полуночи, в баре у Рики было удивительно тихо и малолюдно. Хотя в завсегдатаях популярного для этих мест заведения числились едва ли не все жители их большого квартала: не только любители провести приятный вечерок за прохладным пивом или потанцевать жаркую хабанеру, но и те, кто шел сюда за старомодным живым общением. Вот только сегодня на по-прежнему гостеприимно распахнутых дверях висела удручающая табличка «Закрыто», часть столов и стульев сдвинуты к дальней стене, музыкальные инструменты убраны, сцена пуста, а за барной стойкой никого. Сам Рики устроился на угловом потертом, но по-прежнему уютном диванчике – только туда он мог вместить свое крупное, но не по годам еще крепкое тело.

– Чувствую, на этот раз нам не отвертеться.

Он обвел усталым взглядом собравшихся. Сейчас их объединяла не только дружба, добрососедские отношения или любовь к пиву и танцам: они все были в крошечном шаге от выселения. Официальные уведомления еще не пришли, но их можно было ожидать со дня на день.

– Все идет к тому, что к концу месяца нам придется освобождать помещения и вывозить из них все, что мы не захотим отдать под слом. Да только куда вывозить? Весь квартал сносят!

Рики со злостью хлопнул по столешнице, и яркие рекламные буклеты с логотипом «Глобал Андерсон Пропетис», пестреющие обещаниями превратить трущобы Спринг Гарденс в комфортабельный и безопасный район, разлетелись в стороны.

– Андерсон уже почти всю землю на этой стороне реки скупил. Только мы держались. Да и то лишь потому, что собственник наших участков безвылазно сидит на другом конце страны, и ему и дела нет до того, что здесь происходит, лишь бы мы аренду исправно платили. А Андерсон во сне, наверное, видит, как на месте наших домов и деревянных причалов наконец-то понастроят дорогущих отелей. Помните, какой переполох поднялся, когда он своим арендаторам в начале года уведомления разослал? Тогда только благодаря вам, – Рики повернулся к сидящим рядом Шону и Эдди. – Приостановили стройку. А могли бы уже рыть вокруг нас котлованы и сваи забивать. И я всегда говорил, Шон, что ваши выступления ничего общего с выходками хулиганов не имеют, как бы в новостях не изгалялись. Тем более, будь вы плохими танцорами, «Найк» вас не нанял бы для рекламы. Отсрочку мы тогда получили... Но сейчас все гораздо серьезнее.

Рики тяжело вздохнул.

– Все уже в курсе, что владелец нашей земли решил вытащить голову из песка и появиться в городе? Десять лет мы ничего от него не слышали, а тут – надо же, такой подарочек. А мы-то, дураки, обрадовались, когда Андерсон не только убрал всю строительную технику с наших улиц, но и подлатал кое-что, а выходит, что ремонтировал он только те здания, которые не собирался сносить. Ждал, когда сможет договориться с владельцем последнего необходимого ему куска.

Шон смял рекламный буклет, обещающий их району блистательное будущее. Вот только места прежним жителям в новых домах не найдется. К этому давно шло. Если сделка состоится, а они не освободят помещения добровольно, их начнут выселять силой.

Конечно, у него еще оставались кое-какие деньги – его часть гонорара от рекламных съемок в Лос-Анджелесе – можно снять для себя, сестры и племяшки Сары вполне сносную квартирку где-нибудь на окраине. Но на сколько хватит этих сбережений? Он по-прежнему работал официантом в ресторане, и по-прежнему на все уговоры сестры вернуться в колледж отвечал безоговорочным отказом. Пусть их танцевальная группа, «МОБ», которую он собрал вместе с Эдди, распалась, от первоначального состава остались лишь с десяток ребят, он все еще цеплялся за веру, что его будущее в танцах – в том, что он умеет делать лучше всего, и что у него превосходно получается. Но никогда до этого отсутствие денег и видимых перспектив не тяготило так сильно.

У Эдди сейчас тоже пустота в карманах: почти всю свою долю он потратил на дорогостоящее лечение для матери. А вот молчун Меркури вложился в новый арт-проект. Его уже и на какую-то крутую выставку в Нью-Йорк позвали. Джейсон и еще несколько ребят остались в Лос-Анджелесе, подрабатывали по мелочи и надеялись, что им удастся пробиться в одну из серьезных танцевальных трупп. Но если у них не получится, куда им возвращаться – в дома, которые снесут?

Шон приподнял бейсболку и потер лоб. Может, и ему стоило задержаться в Калифорнии, попробовать себя там? Вроде после хорошего старта с «Найком» перспективы как у танцоров у них были. Но Эдди почти сразу же сорвался из-за матери обратно в Майами, и Шон решил, что обязан поддержать друга. К тому же в Майами осталась Эмили – и настоящие, серьезные, как он думал, отношения. К его приезду Эмили поступила в танцевальную школу, о которой грезила, и ее отец, тот самый Андерсон, владелец «Глобал Андерсон Пропетис», а теперь еще и половины Спринг Гарденс, видя успехи дочери больше не предлагал ей заняться семейным бизнесом. В целом, Андерсон не был таким уж черствым дельцом, каким его видели многие, но бизнес есть бизнес, и его империя отелей должна развиваться. И если несколько месяцев назад он поддался давлению общественности, то сейчас – и все это отлично понимали – квартал одними танцевальными протестами уже не спасти.

Эмили приехала в самый разгар обсуждения.

Шон залюбовался. В легком синем платье, даже не доходящим до колен, с собранными в высокий хвост волосами, открывающими шею, она была прекрасна, как и в первый день их знакомства – когда он еще не знал, чью дочь пригласил на танец. А потом Эмили не только присоединилась к ним, но и сумела повлиять на решение отца. Пусть даже они и выторговали себе в тот раз всего лишь отсрочку.

При ее появлении голоса замолкли. Никто уже не видел в ней врага, даже Эдди перестал относиться с подозрением, принял ее, но все-таки фамилия Эмили была Андерсон, и в сложившейся ситуации это значило многое. Но когда она заговорила, присев на освобожденное специально для нее место, всем показалось, что у них вновь появился мизерный шанс.

– Я заглянула в документы отца. Компания, владеющая невыкупленными участками, зарегистрирована в Калифорнии и принадлежит Лоре Хейл. Через адвокатов отец уже не раз пытался с ней связаться, но всякий раз получал ответ, что в сотрудничестве собственник не заинтересован. А неделю назад наконец-то удалось договориться о встрече. Речь пойдет как раз о продаже, вы правы.

– И это все, что удалось узнать? – спросил Шон, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

– Вы ведь и этого не знали, только юридическое название компании и номер счета для перечисления арендных платежей. В четверг собственник прилетает в Майами. А значит, у вас есть два дня на то, чтобы придумать, как сорвать продажу. Я ничего не скажу отцу. Думаю, что отели можно построить и на уже имеющейся у него земле.

Все оживились, в глазах вновь зажглась надежда, а Рики даже обнял Эмили – по-отцовски тепло и искренне – когда та собралась уходить. Шон подорвался проводить ее хотя бы до двери. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз они выкраивали время, чтобы просто поговорить. Но надо отдать должное – он попросил ее о помощи, и она сделала все, что смогла.

Прощаясь, Эмили взяла его за руку.

– Только, Шон, – немного извиняющимся тоном произнесла она. – Я не смогу участвовать в еще одном мобе, иначе я вылечу из Винвуда. А я действительно хочу стать профессиональной танцовщицей, для меня это важно, ты же знаешь. Я столько всего сделала, чтобы попасть в эту школу! Да и выбирать между тобой и отцом я больше не хочу. В прошлый раз мне было очень тяжело. Он моя единственная семья, я люблю его, мы всегда были вместе. Прости, – она приподнялась на цыпочки и легким поцелуем коснулась его небритой щеки. – Но я готова поделиться любой информацией какую найду. Даже Эдди не сможет до всего докопаться, пусть ты и привык считать его самым крутым хакером.

Шон вышел вслед за ней из ресторанчика, дождался, пока она сядет в машину и уедет, а потом спустился по скрипучим деревянным сходням к причалу, у которого на темной воде покачивались прогулочные лодки, и уселся, смотря на яркие городские огни на той стороне реки.

– Может, это и не мое дело, – рядом устроился вышедший следом Эдди. – Но что у вас с Эмили происходит? В том, как целомудренно она испачкала твою щеку помадой, не было и намека на прежнюю жаркую страсть.

– Да так, – Шон и сам не знал что ответить. – Сказала, что в наших акциях больше не участвует. Да какие мобы? Половина ребят своими делами занята, на что-то по-настоящему серьезное людей уже не соберем. Эмили сейчас усердно учится, а потом на стажировку в Европу рванет.

– И ты считаешь, что для тебя места в ее новой жизни не останется?

– Мы куда-то вместе выбирались месяц назад. А сейчас даже не созваниваемся. Только по делу, вот как сейчас. Она то занята, то спешит, то обещает подумать о встрече и откладывает ее снова и снова. Наверное, пора признать, что мы просто друзья. И даже не особо близкие.

Эдди понимающе кивнул и тихонько ткнул помрачневшего друга кулаком в плечо.

– Прорвемся. Найдем тебе новую Золушку. Отпадную. Покруче Эмили. Чтоб как огонь была.

Шон лишь что-то невесело хмыкнул под нос, а Эдди, внимательно посмотрев на друга и покачав головой, вдруг излишне беспечно добавил:

– А Лось, говорят, с парнем замутил, прикинь! Никогда бы не подумал, что он из этих. Слушай, может, и тебе на другую сторону переметнуться? Развеешься, сменишь постельную обстановку, а?

Шон с удивлением уставился на Эдди, а потом, сообразив, что тот его просто мастерски подкалывает, отвлекая от невеселых мыслей – и ведь попался на розыгрыш, поверил! – громко рассмеялся.

– Да иди ты с такими советами! Лось станет лысым и хромым старикашкой, а все равно свою любовь к упругим сиськам ни на какие члены не променяет, – отсмеявшись, выдохнул он. – Вот знал, что не раз пожалею о том случае, когда в порыве полупьяной откровенности выболтал тебе о своем подростковом эксперименте. Но, поверь, даже ради спасения бара Рики я не стану таскаться по свиданиям с мужиками.

– А если свидание будет не с мужиком? – вдруг неожиданно серьезно поинтересовался Эдди. – Может, эта Лора Хейл не такая уж старая и противная? И все мы знаем, как ты умеешь заводить дамочек. Срази ее, окружи романтикой, станцуй, умелых танцоров все женщины любят, короче, перетяни ее на нашу сторону, заручись ее поддержкой – и, может, она откажет Андерсону?

***

 

Шон еще раз осмотрел себя в зеркале. Он старался подобрать одежду так, чтобы произвести приятное впечатление как на молодую женщину, так и на женщину в возрасте. Классические синие джинсы, хотя от неизменного красного ремня он так и не смог отказаться, новая футболка приглушенного вишневого оттенка, а сверху легкая и, главное, тщательно выглаженная рубашка навыпуск с короткими рукавами. Плюс – чисто выбритый подбородок и аккуратно расчесанные волосы. Вроде выглядит отлично. Он поиграл бицепсами, покрутил в руках флакон с туалетной водой, подаренной Эмили, и, подумав, отставил его, так и не воспользовавшись. Слишком тяжелый и дерзкий запах, не всем такое нравится.

Он по-прежнему ничего не знал о Лоре Хейл. Даже Эдди не смог найти хоть какую-то информацию, да и Эмили мало чем помогла. Лишь выяснила, в каком из отцовских отелей та остановится, когда приедет – мистер Андерсон не поскупился и выделил номер, который держали свободным как раз для таких случаев. Переговоры запланировали на пятницу, на вторую половину дня, когда жара хоть немного спадет, а значит, у Шона в запасе только сегодняшний вечер и вся ночь – чтобы попытаться хоть как-то заинтересовать женщину, от решения которой зависят судьбы слишком многих людей.

Вот только разумных причин – зачем человеку, который годами не интересовался состоянием принадлежащей ему недвижимости и явно живет в другом штате, отказываться от несомненно выгодной сделки, – он так и не нашел. Но отступать поздно, он хотя бы должен явиться на это «свидание». А дальше – как пойдет.

Чтобы организовать все в срок, пришлось задействовать прежние связи. Оказалось, что вопреки его же удручающим прогнозам, желающие помочь не только нашлись, но и охотно согласились. Слишком давно они не перекрывали городские улицы ради стихийного выступления, не срывали заседание городского совета четко выверенным танцем в черных костюмах, не превращали скучное открытие выставки в музее современного искусства в нечто фееричное и запоминающееся. Одним словом, соскучились по излюбленному девизу Шона: «Нарушай правила!»

Сначала провернули самое сложное. Памела как раз решила, что ночной работы ди-джеем в популярном пляжном клубе ей недостаточно и устроилась горничной в названный Эмили отель. С испытательным сроком в неделю, но даже этих семи дней она не собиралась отрабатывать. Главное – возможность проникнуть в нужный им номер. Кстати, не абы какой: верхний этаж, панорамные окна, широченный балкон с шезлонгами, набитый под завязку бар, огромная спальня и кабинет с диваном и двумя креслами. Следующий шаг – оставить на видном месте приглашение, составленное так, чтобы сохранить интригу и вызвать у адресата желание заглянуть вечером в ресторан, расположенный на крыше этого же здания. Какое-либо иное заведение, тем более то, в котором работал сам, Шон поостерегся выбирать: едва приехав в Майами, устав с дороги и ошалев от непривычной жары и влажности, Лора Хейл могла не захотеть покидать комфортный номер, а тут – всего лишь на лифте с кондиционером прокатиться. К тому же, кормили в «Седьмом Небе» превосходно, впрочем, как и во всех ресторанах сети отелей Андерсона, тут надо отдать ему должное. Да и вид на переливающийся ночными огнями город открывался красивый. Конечно, посетителю со стороны, не остановившемуся в отеле, так быстро столик здесь не заказать, но это если действовать по все тем же скучным правилам. Эдди же потратил всего десять минут, чтобы взломать клиентскую базу и задним числом оформить бронь на имя Шона.

Поэтому к означенному времени место для аферы было готово – на открытой террасе, в стороне от шума общего зала, рядом с умиротворенно журчащим декоративным фонтанчиком, вдали от любопытных глаз, но расположенное так, что почти все остальные посетители были как на ладони, а вот чтобы посмотреть в их сторону, пришлось бы специально оборачиваться. Шон, пришедший заранее, поставил в узкую вазочку, которую ему поспешил принести официант, высокую красную розу – точно такую же Памела положила на кровать в номере рядом с запиской – и приготовился ждать, посматривая на входящих и пытаясь угадать, кто же из появляющихся в ресторане одиноких женщин та самая Лора Хейл.

Если ему повезет, ей может оказаться, например, вон та высокая блондинка с пышной грудью. А если не повезет – только что вошедшая дама лет восьмидесяти с высокомерным выражением на тронутом далеко не одной подтяжкой лице, и с подозрительно косящейся на всех мелкой собачонкой на руках.

Вот только обе кандидатки сели за другие столики, где их уже ждали, и наблюдение пришлось продолжить. Ровно в семь полупрозрачные стеклянные двери ресторана снова распахнулись. Шон с надеждой поднял взгляд, однако новый посетитель оказался мужчиной. Явно из постояльцев – родившиеся в солнечном веселом Майами без особой надобности никогда не наденут одежду таких графитово-скучных тонов: черные джинсы и майка цвета мокрого асфальта. Пусть все это и сидит великолепно на спортивном, явно тренированном теле. Образ дополняли короткие темные волосы, плотная щетина (еще день или два без бритвы – и та превратится в полноценную бороду), цепкий взгляд светлых глаз – вроде и симпатичный мужик, но что-то в нем настораживало, заставляло думать, что подобный ему тип может представлять опасность. Общение с таким – наверняка то еще удовольствие.

Вот только вели его прямиком к столику Шона.

– Пожалуйста, столик для номера семьсот семь, вас уже ждут.

Официант любезно отодвинул стул, дождался, пока гость сядет, и положил перед ним меню.

А Шон даже не нашелся что сказать.

– Сначала я думал, что только загляну в ресторан, чтобы узнать, кому мог понадобиться в городе, где меня никто не знает, и где я никогда не был. Не собирался подсаживаться, – хищный взгляд, в котором не читалось и намека на дружелюбие, в буквальном смысле пригвоздил Шона к стулу. – Но потом любопытство пересилило. Мне еще ни разу не дарили розы, приглашая на свидание. Тем более мужчины. Зачем?

Поверх так и не раскрытого меню лег узнаваемый белый конверт: внутри никаких обращений по имени, никакой подписи, просто дата, время и место. И обещание интересного вечера. Без единого двусмысленного намека. И даже роза имела весьма отдаленное отношение к тому, что только что в лоб было названо «попыткой пригласить на свидание». Но ведь Шон рассчитывал, что в ресторан, откликнувшись на приглашение, придет хоть какая-нибудь Лора Хейл, а не заросший щетиной мужик, не способный изобразить на лице даже зачатки дружелюбия.

– Я ждал Лору Хейл, – выпалил Шон.

Ничего иного на ум просто не пришло.

Светлые глаза незнакомца еще больше похолодели, а ноздри едва заметно раздулись – по мнению Шона, явный признак того, что собеседник если не зол, то уж точно недоволен.

– Я за Лору, – ответил тот, рубанув короткой фразой.

Жесткий тон все так же не радовал, но Шон наконец-то отмер, ему даже показалось, что он понял, в какой части плана они с Эдди прокололись. Дамочка не приехала, зато подослала замену. Вряд ли адвоката – не очень-то тот походил на него, не было в нем присущего профессии лоска. Тогда кого? Мужа, любовника, сына?

– Вот непруха... – едва слышно, скорее, для себя и так, чтобы собеседник уж точно не расслышал и полслова, выдохнул Шон, а добавил уже громче: – Так, это не свидание. Мне надо было встретиться с собственником изрядной части земель в нашем Спринг Гарденс до того, как состоятся переговоры с Билом Андерсоном. Я хотел успеть до заключения сделки. И все это – приглашение, розы, ресторан – организовано для Лоры Хейл. Чтобы заручиться ее вниманием, и чтобы она хотя бы выслушала меня.

Пока он говорил, его охватывало все возрастающее разочарование. Проигрыш еще до начала игры. Только если сидящий перед ним человек не наделен полномочиями самостоятельно принимать решения. Или, может, к его мнению прислушивается не пожелавшая приехать Лора Хейл?

А еще Шона не покидало ощущение, что его изучают – хотя напрямую явного, пристального интереса не демонстрируют. Даже и придраться не к чему. Безымянный собеседник просто смотрел из-под густых бровей, и невозможно было понять, о чем он думает, что выискивает. Почему не потешается над ситуацией, в которой они оба оказались?

Пауза затягивалась, становясь неловкой, и Шон уже готовился к тому, что ужин, будь он неладен, закончился, даже не начавшись, но помалкивавший до сих пор сосед вдруг подозрительно широко улыбнулся. И Шон бы порадовался хоть какой-то перемене в его поведении – вот только эта сверкающая, в чем-то даже хищная улыбка уверенного в себе человека совершенно не затронула смотрящих на него глаз, оставшихся такими же серьезными, как и секунду назад.

– Даже не надейся все отменить, – в голосе так же не чувствовалось веселья.

Шон заторможено проследил, как тот раскрывает меню, равнодушно пролистывая страницы с рыбными блюдами, которыми так славилось «Седьмое небо», и останавливается на стейках.

– С утра ничего не ел, – сообщил он. – А потом я тебя выслушаю. Как ты и планировал.

Где-то между уходом официанта, принявшего заказ, и моментом, когда принесли первые блюда, они наконец-то назвали друг другу свои имена – и недружелюбный любитель скучных серых футболок превратился в Дерека. Наблюдая за тем, как недавний безымянный собеседник с явным удовольствием отрезает куски от сочного стейка и почти не притрагивается к овощному гарниру, Шон пытался убедить себя, что, не смотря на то что в Майами приехал вовсе не тот человек, которого он ожидал увидеть, с надеждой спасти квартал еще рано прощаться.

– Рассказывай, – подтолкнул его к началу разговора Дерек.

И Шон рассказал. О намечающемся сносе, о Биле Андерсоне и его отелях, о том, как почти полгода назад стройку удалось притормозить, но сейчас все иначе, а вот если Андерсону не продадут земли, принадлежащие Лоре Хейл, это спасет от выселения и сохранит работу сотням жителей Спринг Гарденс.

А еще неожиданно оказалось, что сытый Дерек более склонен к диалогу, нежели Дерек, не расправившийся с внушительным куском мяса. По крайне мере, теперь он не только слушал, но и сам задавал уточняющие вопросы. И, возможно, следующий вопрос, озвученный нарочито нейтральным тоном, и обманул бы Шона, заставил подумать, что в подобном интересе нет ни капли личной заинтересованности, но промелькнувшая во взгляде Дерека едва уловимая тень подсказала, что на кону нечто более серьезное, нежели сухие факты, касающиеся будущей сделки.

– Откуда ты знаешь о Лоре?

Врать не имело смысла, тем более под очередным неуютным испытывающим взглядом, и Шон рассказал и эту часть истории. Немного об Эмили, впрочем, не вдаваясь в подробности того, что их когда-то связывало – это слишком личное и еще не отболевшее, чтобы вот так запросто выкладывать первому встречному – и о том, как та помогла им.

– Поэтому я и хотел встретиться с собственником напрямую, – закончил он. – Надеюсь, ты передашь Лоре Хейл мои объяснения и просьбу не спешить с продажей.

Едва было произнесено имя Лоры, Дерек, немного оттаявший во время ужина, снова закрылся, отгородился еще большей фальшивой отстраненностью.

– Собственник теперь я, – сухо сообщил он. – Лору убили четыре года назад.

– Черт... Прости.

Было что-то пугающее в тщательно сохраняемом спокойствии, пробивающемся через каждое сказанное Дереком слово, в почти физически ощутимом жестком контроле над эмоциями. Так бы поступил сам Шон, если бы стремился скрыть свои переживания и свою боль от посторонних.

– А ты?..

– Ее брат.

Дерек допил кофе и поставил чашку на блюдце. Ни вина, ни пива, ни чего-либо покрепче они не заказали, Дерек сразу попросил черный кофе, и Шон поступил так же. Делая акцент на том, что их ужин – исключительно деловой. А красная роза на столике – лишь украшение.

– Я прилетел, чтобы решить вопрос с собственностью, почти не приносящей дохода моей семье.

– И выкинуть мою семью и сотни других на улицу?

Шон разозлился. А недавно возникшее сочувствие испарилось. Дурак он, раз решил, что может достучаться до этого богатенького мальчика. Вблизи отчетливо было видно, что все надетые Дереком шмотки, хоть и неброские, но куплены в дорогих брендовых магазинах. А то, что та непомерная аренда, которую они платят за свои дома, кажется ему «не приносящей дохода», еще больше подчеркивало, в каких разных мирах они живут. Да этот Дерек в жизни ни в чем не нуждался, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в одно мгновение остаться без крова, с перспективой провести ночь, и не одну, в каком-нибудь полуразрушенном здании, а не в мягкой постели вроде той, что ждала его в шикарном номере отеля. Разве такой поймет?

– Я выслушал твою позицию. Завтра сравню с тем, что предложит мне Андерсон. Майами не мой город, я мало что о нем знаю и привязывать себя к нему не собираюсь. Кстати, у вас за ужин платит тот, кто приглашал на свидание, или мы делим счет пополам?

Шон поначалу воспринял вопрос всерьез, но приметив явную иронию, вспыхнувшую в уголках глаз Дерека и наконец-то растопившую его сдержанность, едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Издевается же, гад! Весело ему. Но пусть засунет свое превосходство куда подальше. Не на того нарвался. Шон ведь и по морде может от души зарядить, если представится случай.

– Я пригласил, значит, мне и платить, – сохраняя железное спокойствие, ответил он.

***

 

– Я так и не понял, как все прошло? Удачно или полный провал?

Накануне они с Эдди толком не поговорили, Шон лишь бросил в телефонной беседе, что с Лорой вышел облом, и вместо нее пришлось кормить ужином раздражающего мужика, из которого и двух слов не вытянуть. Более подробные объяснения он отложил до вечера, когда все десять человек – остатки прежней группы «МОБа» – собрались в гараже на очередную репетицию.

– Да я сам не разобрался, – Шон завязал шнурки на кроссовках и выпрямился. – Этот Дерек Хейл непробиваемый. Вроде и слушал, но о чем при этом думал, не понять. К нему надо было не меня отправлять, а кого-нибудь из девчонок. Поулыбались бы мило, может, он и оттаял бы. Знали бы, подстраховались бы. Если Эмили не позвонит и не расскажет, как прошла встреча с Андерсоном, завтра я сам найду его. Хотя, боюсь, шансы у нас нулевые... Ладно, врубайте музыку и становитесь! Нам позарез нужна эта работа, а прослушивание через двадцать дней. Если с контрактом выгорит, нас на год возьмут в самое крутое танцевальное шоу Майами!

Шон скинул кофту и сделал глубокий вдох, настраиваясь. В настоящем танце ты открываешься, полностью отдаешься движению, распахиваешь душу и пропускаешь музыку через себя. Это одновременно и смерть, и перерождение, признание в любви – или раскаяние во всех грехах. Здесь боль, страсть, обещание быть рядом и боготворить. Или ненавидеть. Четкие взмахи рук, семенящие дорожки шагов, прыжки и сложные поддержки. Разгоряченные, блестящие от проступившего пота тела, хлопки и гулкий стук подошв о залитый бетоном пол. Энергия, страсть – когда обо всем забываешь, растворяешься в движении, принадлежишь только танцу, а танец – принадлежит лишь тебе.

– Отлично! – Шон хлопнул Эдди по плечу и через голову стянул насквозь промокшую и противно липнущую к телу майку. – Отдохнем и еще раз прогоним часть с прыжками. Памела, а если на концовку дать музыку пожестче?

– У меня есть парочка идей, в следующий раз опробуем, – охотно отозвалась та.

– Эй, у нас зритель.

Эдди осторожным кивком указал на ту часть гаража, где стояли тренажеры. Там же подвесили старую боксерскую грушу: кто-то вместе со списанным инвентарем притащил ее из спортзала на девятой улице, и теперь все желающие с явным удовольствием лупили тяжелый кожаный мешок чуть ли не каждый день.

Шон обернулся. Рядом с многострадальной грушей, подпирая одну из бетонных колонн плечом, сложив руки на груди, немым изваянием застыл его вчерашний знакомый. Дерек Хейл. Одетый в такие же чистенькие пижонские шмотки, что и накануне: дорогущие джинсы и майку-поло. Интересно, подумал Шон, следил он, что ли, за ним, или кто подсказал, где его искать в этот вечер?

– Я разберусь, – сказал он и направился к гостю.

А тот уже в открытую, без стеснения рассматривал его – наверняка и за репетицией наблюдал так же внимательно. Оценивающе. Будто проводил собственный маленький кастинг.

– Решил заглянуть в гости без приглашения? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался Шон.

А еще он тщетно пытался отделаться от ощущения, что каждый устремленный на него взгляд мажет по разгоряченной танцем коже, словно настоящее прикосновение.

Дерек усмехнулся.

– Уверен, вы тоже не стали ждать приглашения, чтобы влезть сюда.

– Еще скажи, что все здесь частная собственность, – вернул ему ухмылку Шон.

Может, со стороны их обмен короткими колкими фразами действительно казался напряженным – судя по тому, с каким подозрением посматривали в их сторону Эдди и добрая половина команды. Но Шон скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, что происходящее воспринимается Дереком больше как игра. А от последних слов тот даже развеселился: уголки его губ дернулись и приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке.

– Вообще-то да, – кивнул он. – Моя.

– Как и еще полсотни зданий в квартале, – вмиг посерьезнел Шон. – Давай так, я угощаю пивом, а ты рассказываешь, о чем договорился с Андерсоном. И ни слова о втором свидании.

Взгляд Дерека снова скользнул по его обнаженному торсу – и снова Шон не смог понять, о чем же тот думал в этот момент. Может, оценивал его тренированные мышцы танцора, сравнивал со своими – ведь, судя по крепкой фигуре, Дерек и сам не пропускал занятий в тренажерке. А может, старался не показать, как ему неприятен запах пота, которым сейчас наверняка разило от Шона. Но последнее волновало его меньше всего, пять минут в душе – и он будет готов.

– Просто хотел сказать, что вы хорошо обустроились. – Дерек кивнул на тренажеры, микшерский пульт, компьютеры, на которых монтировали видео. – На моей собственности. Подожду на улице.

Пока Шон переодевался в свежую майку, Эдди не отставал:

– Шон, а ты уверен, что стоит рассекать с этим Дереком по нашему району так поздно и в темноте? У него взгляд такой, будто он убить здесь всех хочет. Что ему надо? Посуди сам, если он обо всем уже перетер с Андерсоном, зачем ему к нам заваливать? И позвонил бы ты Эмили, послушал, что она скажет.

– Не нагнетай, – Шон надел бейсболку и развернул ее козырьком назад. – Я помимо танцев еще и боксом занимался. Забыл? Пусть Дерек и выглядит крепким мужиком, но уж точно он не так проворен, как я. К тому же вчера за ужином я вроде ясно дал понять, насколько мне важно узнать о результатах переговоров с Андерсоном. Поэтому нормально, что он сам пришел.

– Только не жди, что тебе понравится то, что он скажет, – хмуро выдал Эдди и уже вдогонку кинул: – Я позвоню проверить!

***

 

Если сначала идея взять в магазинчике на углу несколько банок светлого дешевого пива – вместо того чтобы найти подходящую забегаловку, где можно было посидеть и поговорить, – ставилась Шоном под сомнение, то к моменту, когда они открыли по второй банке, он уже мысленно хвалил себя за столь продуманный шаг.

Дерек был без машины: ни такси, на котором он мог бы сюда доехать, ни прокатной тачки. Зато сказал, что передвижение пешком помогает лучше всего рассмотреть город.

Поэтому Шон повременил с расспросами и решил сначала показать Дереку свой Майами. Ведь наверняка Андерсон в подробностях расписал ему, какие ужасные трущобы собирается снести, чтобы на месте неблагополучного района устроить сверкающий рай. А трущобы Спринг Гарденса Шон любил – и не считал их таковыми. Никто из живущих здесь так не считал. Да, они не купаются в роскоши, но зато их жизнь настоящая. Полная, яркая. И побороться за нее стоит. Может, Дерек это поймет.

Они шатались по району, и Шон рассказывал обо всем, что попадалось на глаза: о пекарне миссис Вонг и ее знаменитых черничных маффинах, о маленьком рыбном рынке, куда привозили свежих тунцов и креветок еще до рассвета, об одноногом Пью, заведовавшим лодочным прокатом. О том, что раньше у его причала даже яхты швартовали – правда, из тех, на которых мотор заводили лишь раза два в год, а парус поднимали и того реже, но за стоянку и присмотр платили хорошо, – пока возле портовых доков не оборудовали дополнительные места и не перегнали яхты туда.

– Почти все, мимо чего мы прошли, принадлежит тебе.

С места, где они остановились, открывался вид на грузовой порт на том берегу реки: мощные прожектора, медленно разворачивающиеся краны, грохот поднимаемых контейнеров.

– Андерсон предложил неплохие деньги за принадлежащие мне участки, – Дерек обвел взглядом панораму порта. – Мне действительно не нужна эта собственность.

Шон нахмурился, кивнул, сжал губы, чтобы не выпустить готовое сорваться с языка ругательство – и решил бить по больному. Отчаянная ситуация требовала отчаянных мер.

– Даже как память о Лоре? – спросил он в лоб. – Я знаю, что Андерсон и раньше пытался выкупить участки, но прежний собственник не соглашался.

Раздался противный скрежещущий звук – словно по тонкому металлу пивной банки провели чем-то острым и твердым. Шон не сводил взгляда с Дерека – подспудно ожидая резкой реакции: вспышки раздражения или проявления злости на то, что он полез не в свое дело. Но Дерек даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Казалось, то, как работал старый портовый кран, разгружающий контейнеровоз, занимало его куда больше.

– Адвокаты Андерсона вцепились в это дело, когда собственником стал уже я, – равнодушно ответил он, все так же глядя вперед. – Только насели они в неподходящее время. Майами заботил меня в те годы меньше всего. И Лора всегда говорила, что это не то наследство, за которое стоит держаться.

– Но зачем-то же твоя семья купила половину Спринг Гарденс.

Дерек наконец-то повернулся к нему – и если бы взгляд мог резать, Шон бы уже валялся с отсеченной головой или со вскрытой грудной клеткой. Его то ли хотели прибить на месте, то ли зашвырнуть на середину реки – лишь бы заставить тяжелые, больные воспоминания убраться в те глубины души, откуда он их бессовестно выскреб. По крайней мере, Шону так показалось.

Но Дерек даже с места не сдвинулся, переборол внутреннюю вспышку, задушил ее – и перегоревшим, лишенным ярких эмоций голосом произнес:

– Мой отец из Майами. Семья, к которой он принадлежал, была против его связи с моей матерью. Мы никогда не общались с родственниками по отцовской линии, он даже фамилию сменил после женитьбы, стал Хейлом, как мама. Спринг Гарденс – это подачка от его родителей, разорвавших когда-то все связи с нами. Они вспомнили о нас с Лорой, когда мы остались одни, решили, что их деньги заставят нас переехать сюда.

– Я с сестрой тоже рос без родителей, – Шон надеялся, что правильно истолковал все, что недоговорил неожиданно разоткровенничавшийся Дерек. – И если бы на нас вдруг свалились неучтенные родственники, мы бы не стали отказываться от попытки примирения. Если они вас позвали, значит, вы им небезразличны и нужны.  
Дерек лишь презрительно хмыкнул.

– Им не мы были нужны, а то, на что мы были способны.

– И что же это?

Выпитое пиво все-таки ударило Шону в голову и развязало язык. Он разговаривал с Дереком так, как если бы на его месте был Эдди. Или кто-нибудь другой из его друзей. Даже настоящего расстройства из-за того, что Дерек прокатил его с ответом – выгнул бровь и посмотрел так, словно говорил: «Серьезно? Ты действительно считаешь, что я сейчас все как на духу выложу?» – он не ощутил. Обидно стало из-за другого: убедить Дерека не продавать свою часть Спринг Гарденс, судя по всему, не удастся. Второй раз так, как с Эмили, повезти не могло.

Шон тихонько рассмеялся: до него только сейчас дошло, что он действовал с Дереком по тому же сценарию, что и с Эмили. Устроил экскурсию по местным трущобам, выбирал места поинтереснее, пытался увлечь историями. И поглядывал на своего спутника не без интереса – когда тот отворачивался или уходил вперед – все-таки Дерек был привлекательным, а Шон не был зажатым настолько, чтобы рефлексировать из-за того, что его не только женская красота волнует. К тому же, смотреть еще не означает лапать. Или самому под прикосновения подставляться. Он просто любовался. Ведь Дерек даже двигался красиво – то резко, то плавно.

Шон задумался. Наверняка, в танце тот будет смотреться зажато и неуклюже. Пусть в Дереке и есть своеобразная пластика и даже гибкость, все это больше подходит спортсмену-легкоатлету, а не тому, кто может и яркой румбой зажечь, и плавно вести в строгом вальсе. А потом Шон вспомнил, какие номера откалывали Стив и Майкл на выступлениях – и примерил на Дерека образ паркурщика. В воображении тут же сложилась гармоничная картина: прыжки и сложные трюки как раз для такого тела, как у него. Или же Дерек мог оказаться пловцом: широкие плечи, сильные руки, вода, каплями стекающая по наверняка гладкой груди, ведь пловцы обычно сбривают волосы с тела... Осознав, куда его завели отпущенные на свободу мысли, Шон снова не сдержал смешка. Для полноты картины осталось только на лодке Дерека покатать – и рассвет вместе встретить. Тогда уж точно будет все, как с Эмили.

– Не обращай внимания, пустяки, – отмахнулся он, перехватив озадаченный взгляд Дерека. – Я не перепил и не сошел с ума. Просто вспомнил, как водил сюда свою бывшую, мы потом еще на лодке катались. Но лодку я тебе точно предлагать не стану!

– Тогда предложу я, – Дерек оскалился – той самой наглой улыбкой, которой сверкал в ресторане, смял пустую банку и забросил ее к груде ржавеющих бочек: и надо признать, метнул весьма метко, попал ровненько в одну из них, даже краев не задел. – Как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть на единственное, что мне хочется оставить себе в память о Майами?

***

 

– Ничего себе!

Они спустились к охраняемым пирсам, и теперь Шон восхищенным взглядом облизывал одномачтовую спортивную яхту-красавицу. С блестящими белыми бортами и парусами, закатанными в защитные чехлы.

– Твоя? Я не спец по яхтам, но на этой, похоже, и на серьезную регату можно выходить, – он медленно прошелся вдоль корпуса и попинал швартовный трос. – Только не говори, что она тут годами на привязи стоит.

– Несколько раз в сезон сдается по договору аренды.

– У нас сезон круглый год. В городе всегда полно туристов. Сейчас тоже собираешься кому-то ее отдать? – Шон кивнул на поблескивающую чистотой палубу. – Лоск наводишь?

– Лоск навели для меня, – Дерек легко дернул складные алюминиевые сходни, выдвигая их, и кивнул, предлагая Шону первым взойти на кормовую палубу. – Ходить под парусом я не умею, но с удовольствием проведу на яхте пару ночей.

Уже почти поднявшийся Шон едва не навернулся – от того, что слишком резко остановился и бросил через плечо недоуменный взгляд на Дерека. Уж больно как-то двусмысленно и мягко, словно завуалированное приглашение или невысказанный вопрос, прозвучало это его «с удовольствием». Или Шон действительно запал на поистине дикарский магнетизм Дерека, и теперь в каждом его слове выискивает смысл, который в него и не думали вкладывать.

– Хочешь сказать, ты добровольно променял шикарный номер в отеле с огромной кроватью и джакузи размером с бассейн на узкую и наверняка короткую койку и примитивный душ?

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, на секунду задержал взгляд на губах, и Шон ощутил легкий отклик возбуждающей заинтересованности, прокатившейся по телу теплой волной. Была бы перед ним девчонка, он бы не сомневался: несколько обезоруживающих улыбок, объятия, глубокий поцелуй, нежные слова – и вот они уже заваливаются на ту самую узкую койку. Но Дерек был мужиком, да еще таким, который, судя по виду, весьма прямолинейно отреагирует на попытки ухватиться за его крепкую задницу – щедрым ударом в челюсть как минимум.

– Для той кровати в отеле нужен кто-нибудь еще под боком.

Шон чуть не подавился крутящимся на языке вопросом. Уже решился... Но спросить не успел.

Дерек вдруг подобрался и развернулся к теряющейся в темноте дорожке, тянущейся вдоль всего длинного пирса. Спустя долгую минуту Шон увидел огни приближающихся машин и услышал шум моторов – то, что Дерек каким-то образом смог расслышать гораздо раньше него.

– Шон, иди в каюту. И не высовывайся. Что бы ни услышал.

По его тону было ясно, что возражений Дерек не примет.

– Уверен, что тебе не понадобится помощь? Это мой район и мой город, и я лучше знаю как разговаривать с подобными визитерами.

– Делай, как я сказал, – бросил Дерек, но потом, видимо, решил смягчить слишком резкую фразу и уже спокойнее добавил: – Это мои... родственники. Мы поговорим, но лучше, чтобы они тебя не видели.

Два черных седана притормозили недалеко от яхты. Шон отошел от борта и встал так, чтобы с причала его не было видно, но он мог следить за всем происходящим. И он готов был вмешаться, если потребуется. Плевать на то, что сказал Дерек. Одного он его не оставит.

Из первой машины, хлопнув дверьми, вывалились два здоровенных амбала в дорогих костюмах и с одинаковыми короткими стрижками. Таких обычно натравливают на тех, кому надо переломать пару ребер или свернуть на бок нос. К Дереку они приближаться не стали, застыли метрах в двух, сверля нарочито снисходительными взглядами. Еще двое остались у машины, демонстрируя явный численный перевес. Шону показалось, что даже воздух заискрил от напряжения – а такое случается только перед хорошими драками. Поговорить приехали? Ну-ну... Но никто пока не нападал, не задирался, все будто молча ждали чего-то. Или кого-то.

Шофер второй машины открыл заднюю дверь, и из салона вышла пожилая, но все еще красивая женщина. В строгом брючном костюме, с тщательно уложено прической. Она подошла к выжидающему Дереку, остановилась перед ним, их взгляды встретились – и спустя секунду или две Дерек чуть склонил голову, словно признавая ее главенство. А два здоровяка по-прежнему не спускали с него глаз, готовые при любом его неосторожном движении ринуться вперед и скрутить.

– Я рада наконец-то встретиться с сыном Томаса, – голос у женщины оказался тихим и приятным. – И я искренне сожалею о том, что уже никогда не смогу обнять Лору. Добро пожаловать в Майами, Дерек. Ты долго к нам добирался.

– Ты Джудит Бранч, – он вновь поднял взгляд и теперь уже не отводил его.

– Давно я уже не бегала за такими красивыми мужчинами. Но ты не откликнулся ни на одно мое приглашение. Пришлось ехать к тебе самой. Но, кажется, я тебя отвлекла? – она как-то странно повела головой в сторону яхты.

– Это мой человек.

– Конечно, человек, – Джудит многозначительно улыбнулась. – И останется таковым. Пока ты не восстановишь добровольно отданную силу. Не удивляйся. Мне пришлось щедро заплатить, чтобы узнать хоть что-то о твоей жизни. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о причинах, побудивших тебя сотворить с собой такое. Мы ведь почти родственники, – она разочарованно покачала головой, увидев, как Дерек нахмурился. – Маргарет и Джош поступили опрометчиво, когда пытались удержать твоего отца. Но их можно понять, в Майами вот уже сто лет не рождались способные к полному обращению.

– Как мой отец, – судя по тону, Дерек вовсе не был растроган.

– Родители Томаса умерли пять лет назад, но до последнего надеялись, что вы с Лорой простите их и вернетесь. Сделали все, чтобы вам было куда возвращаться. Хотели дать вам новый дом. В том числе и обеспечить материально. Слишком поздно они осознали, что оттолкнули не только сына, но и внуков. Мне жаль, что так случилось с твоей семьей. С обеими семьями.

– Говорят, в Калифорнии давно нет волков, хотя бы один туда должен вернуться.

Джудит смерила его внимательным взглядом.

– Ты в своем праве, Дерек. За сына Томаса я бы поборолась, нашла бы, как уговорить тебя остаться. Но наследника Хейлов я не стану принуждать. Для тебя ведь это имеет значение? Сила Талии? Ты поэтому не предпринял попытки вернуть себе статус более распространенным и легким способом, ждешь, когда сможешь восстановиться? Молчишь, но я знаю, что права. Что ж, если такое произойдет, Хейлы в очередной раз удивят меня. Ты должен приехать к нам и официально познакомиться со всеми. Например, завтра вечером. Как гостю я тебе рада в любое время. Но мне не нравится, что ты начал присматривать людей в Майами.

– Всего лишь развлечение на ночь. Не обольщайся.

– Тогда до завтра, Дерек. Надеюсь, переданное мною лично приглашение ты не проигнорируешь.

Шон едва вытерпел, пока пристань вновь не опустеет. Но стоило Дереку подняться на яхту, как он схватил его за плечи и припечатал к плотной деревянной двери.

– Развлечение на ночь? – процедил он ему в лицо. – Не слишком ли много о себе возомнил?

Ноздри Дерека затрепетали, а глаза зажглись каким-то непонятным азартом. Шон и моргнуть не успел, как тот перехватил его руки и поменялся с ним местами, вдавив спиной в твердую поверхность.

– Ты весь вечер трахал меня взглядом, – оскалился он в самодовольной улыбке. – И сейчас хочешь. От тебя разит желанием.

Колено подавшегося вперед Дерека вклинилось ему между ног, и Шон, упрямо игнорируя поднимающийся от паха и расползающийся по телу жар, со всей силы зарядил ему локтем под ребра, а потом еще и кулаком в челюсть добавил. Удар оттолкнул Дерека на дрогнувшую под его весом перегородку, в ней даже, кажется, что-то затрещало – если они и дальше так продолжат, то разнесут всю яхту в щепки.

– Уверен, что хочешь со мной именно драки? – Дерек слизнул кровь с рассеченной губы.

– А ты решил проверить, как далеко я готов зайти, чтобы сорвать твою сделку с Андерсоном?

Не сговариваясь, они вновь кинулись друг на друга, едва не выдавили дверь, ввалились в каюту, блокируя и перехватывая удары, стараясь подпортить кулаком лицо или засветить коленом в пах, выкрутить руку противника и заломить за спину, нагибая. Адреналин стучал в ушах, дыхание сбивалось. Горячая кожа Дерека, оказавшегося вдруг гораздо ближе, чем того хотелось Шону, пахла на удивление приятно – и возбуждающе, и это уже была не драка, а настоящее состязание за первенство, обладание друг другом. В какое-то мгновение Дерек будто специально открылся, рука Шона тут же легла на его горло, сжала – и оба застыли. Глаза Дерека затопила нехорошая холодная тьма, перемазанная кровью губа дернулась, обнажая плотно стиснутые зубы, а под прижатой к коже ладонью волной пробежала беззвучная вибрация. Шон поспешно отдернул руку и с недоумением уставился на Дерека – он что, только что пытался... рычать? Так только ненормальные себя ведут. Но именно это в Дереке больше всего и заводило. А еще в голове впервые за долгое время не было никаких мыслей об Эмили, только почти животное, все возрастающее желание.

У обоих грудь ходила ходуном, оба были взъерошены и изрядно помяты. Кепку, слетевшую с головы Шона, давно затоптали, костяшки были сбиты в кровь. И, кажется, если судить по хрусту под ногами, что-то они все-таки разломали.

– Да пошло оно... – Шон судорожно провел языком по губам. – Не знаю, чего мне сейчас больше всего хочется. Но морду я тебе уже набил, поэтому...

Поцелуй получился жадным, отчаянным – таким же, как и драка. Дерек вцепился пальцами в его волосы, дернул на себя, сгорая от точно такой же жажды, что сводила с ума Шона.

Они завозились, Шон задрал на нем майку – и сдавленно замычал в сухие, сдобренные привкусом крови губы: не было ни гладкой кожи, ни мягких податливых округлостей, только твердая мужская грудь и жесткие короткие волоски под пальцами. Он наглаживал плоский живот, водил ладонями по затвердевшим соскам – и толкался языком в горячий рот Дерека. Понимая, что желание и похоть победили. Разум плавился – и не только у него одного.

Они прервались только для того, чтобы содрать майки, и тут же снова впечатались телами друг в друга – на этот раз обнаженными, взмокшими, кожа к коже. Дерек удовлетворенно то ли застонал, то ли действительно зарычал, слизнул пот с его шеи и полез руками к ширинке. Звякнула пряжка, проворные пальцы расстегнули болты, ослабляя давление на налившийся кровью член, и Шон сам толкнулся в накрывшую его пах ладонь. Мысленно чертыхаясь и желая, чтобы Дерек и трусы с него спустил поскорее.

Но Дерек будто специально дразнил: вылизывал, мусолил губами его шею, терся об его грудь, сжимал стояк через ткань трусов, водил туда-сюда ладонью. Шон дернул его за волосы, заставляя задрать голову, и снова впился в его губы поцелуем, где-то на краю сознания удивленно отмечая, что испытывает настоящий кайф, целуя взасос заросшего щетиной мужика.

Но даже если это ненормально, ему пофиг. Весь мир сузился до чужой руки на его члене – и его собственной, мнущей промежность Дерека через плотные джинсы. Больше не задумываясь над тем, что творит, Шон нащупал собачку, дернул вниз и, царапая кожу о железные края молнии, с каким-то неведомым ему наслаждением, застилающим все мысли пеленой, оттянул резинку трусов и схватился за горячий твердый ствол. Под пальцами заелозила крайняя плоть, мозг закоротило от осознания, что Дерек не обрезан, рука дернулась вниз, а когда оголилась скользкая головка, мажа подушечку большого пальца каплями густого предэякулята, Шон застонал. Прямо в губы, которые целовал.

В несколько порывистых движений он стянул одежду с бедер Дерека, оставив ее болтаться где-то у колен, схватился за крепкое запястье и с силой запихнул его руку себе в трусы, показывая, что пора заняться делом. Дерек что-то взрыкул, оторвался от его рта, снова уткнулся губами куда-то ему в шею – фетиш у него такой, что ли? – тяжело задышал и начал тереться членом о его член, чуть ли не до синяков сжимая пальцами его ягодицы. Шон подавался навстречу, пытался попасть хоть в какой-то ритм, но когда напряжение стало почти болезненным, не выдержал, облизнул ладонь и обхватил их стояки, принявшись размашисто надрачивать, издавая уже не стоны, а какие-то животные, затравленные хрипы. Воздуха не хватало, еще чуть-чуть – и, казалось, вскипит кровь, крепко стиснутые зубы Дерека вжимались в его шею, словно тот боялся забыться и укусить. И он все так же напористо и жадно мял зад Шона и шумно дышал, опаляя жаром его кожу. Не вмешиваясь и позволяя тому делать все что угодно.

Кто кончил первым, Шон так и не понял. Почувствовал, как по пальцам потекла сперма – и одновременно с этим тело задрожало, откликаясь на волны накатывающего удовольствия, которое с каждым новым всплеском становилось все сильнее и нестерпимее. Дерек навалился на него, вжимая в стену и не давая упасть, еще несколько раз исступленно толкнулся в его руку, издал глухой стон и затих, переживая сковавший его оргазм. Лишь ладонями, прижатыми к его взмокшей широкой спине, Шон ощутил слабую дрожь, прокатывающуюся по его напряженным мышцам.

Когда Дерек отпустил его, обессиленный Шон сполз спиной по стене и уселся голым задом на пол. Дерек опустился рядом – точно так же даже не подумав подтянуть штаны. Шон только скосил взгляд на его пах, чтобы убедиться, а действительно ли его член не обрезан. Все так и было, ему не показалось.

– У тебя хоть салфетки есть? – Шон продемонстрировал руку, перепачканную спермой.

– Есть тесный душ. Вали, пока я сам его не занял.

Шон и не подумал отказываться – надо было смыть не только сперму, но и пот, из-за которого тело ощущалось раздражающе липким. Вот только подниматься было лень.

– В первый и последний раз я держал в руке чей-то, кроме собственного, член, когда свалил из колледжа, лет в девятнадцать, – зачем-то признался он.

– Почему свалил? – расслабленно поинтересовался Дерек.

– Ну ты даешь! Я-то ожидал, что ты о другом спросишь.

Дерек выжидающе молчал, и Шон все-таки удовлетворил его любопытство – возможно, оно было искренним:

– Погибли родители, и после всех выплат по отцовским долгам денег на учебу не осталось. Хорошо хоть сестра успела диплом получить.

– А меня сестра пинками загнала в колледж, – неожиданно признался Дерек.

– Лора?..

– После... – тут Дерек споткнулся на слове, но все же собрался и продолжил: – Гибели нашей семьи мы перебрались в Нью-Йорк, и я на год ушел в отрыв. Пытался выскрести из себя все воспоминания об одной стерве. Трахал все, куда мог присунуть член.

– Помогло хоть?

Дерек взъерошил влажные волосы, будто решая, стоит ли продолжать откровенничать – или лучше послать Шона подальше? Но, видимо, желание хоть как-то выговориться победило.

– Нет. Забывался на время, а потом все возвращалось с двойным откатом. Только благодаря Лоре я не угробил себя. А тебя захотел, когда увидел, как ты танцуешь.

Шон хмыкнул. Он понял, что Дерек не горит желанием открываться еще больше, потому и свернул так резко к другой теме. Он еще раз оглядел его шикарное тело, перевел взгляд на губы, которые минуту назад жадно целовал, и спросил:

– Есть шанс, что ты дашь мне нагнуть тебя?

Дерек мотнул головой. А потом сверкнул зубами в острой улыбке:

– Забудь. Я только сверху.

– Кобель, – бросил Шон.

А Дерек почему-то рассмеялся.

***

 

Сходив все-таки в душ – действительно тесный, вдвоем там можно было поместиться, только если расчленить второго, да и то на мелкие куски, – Шон отправился домой. Дерек не порывался проводить его, за что он был ему благодарен. Хотя впервые Шону было неуютно в родных трущобах – порой казалось, что в плотных тенях, преследуя его, мелькает размытый темный силуэт, похожий на огромную черную собаку. Видимо, сумасшедший оргазм вынес ему последние мозги, раз мерещится всякое.

Потом, сидя на кухне и маленькими глотками потягивая ледяную колу из заиндевевшей бутылки, прождавшей его несколько часов в морозильнике, он вспомнил, что так и не спросил у Дерека, кем ему приходится та стремная тетка, и не опасно ли ему ехать к ней. На столе лежал телефон – с тремя пропущенными звонками от Эдди. Перезванивать не хотелось. Что он ему расскажет? Как классно подрочил с чужим хуем в руке? Как ему сорвало все тормоза, и он полез в штаны к мужику? Или что брат Лоры Хейл продаст свою землю Билу Андерсону и свалит в Калифорнию? Или что Шон не знает, от чего злится больше – от того, что их все-таки выселят, или от того, что он хочет провести еще одну ночь с Дереком? И даже согласен подставиться.

К черту. Он скинул Эдди смс-ку, сообщив, что у него все в порядке, и отправился спать.

Весь следующий день он провел, нагружая себя работой. Эдди пытался дозвониться, но Шон не отвечал, оправдывая себя тем, что работы действительно много. И как ребенок радовался, что у него двойная смена – иначе не вытерпел бы и отправился вечером на пирс, проверить, насколько живым вернулся Дерек после гостей, куда его чуть ли не силой тащили.

Когда в кармане снова завибрировал телефон, Шон тяжело вздохнул, но все же глянул на дисплей. На удивление, звонила Эмили. Ее он игнорировать не собирался. Кивнул напарнику, чтобы тот прикрыл его, и свалил в подсобку, чтобы без помех поговорить.

Но когда вышел, одновременно был готов убить и расцеловать Дерека. По словам Эмили, ее отец уже вторые сутки грязно ругался в голос, чего за ним никогда не водилось. Сделка сорвалась – по крайней мере, все пошло не так, как запланировал Бил Андерсон. Собственник необходимых ему участков от продажи отказался. Заявил, что получит гораздо большую выгоду, если сдаст их ему в бессрочную аренду. С ежегодным пересмотром процентов. Оказалось, что за внешностью красавчика-спортсмена скрывается хваткий делец. И все бы ничего, но Дерек Хейл потребовал внести в соглашение несколько обязательных пунктов. Во-первых, утвердить перечень зданий, которые не подлежат сносу, среди них числился и бар Рики, и гараж Шона, и никому не известная пекарня с магазинчиком. Во-вторых, компания Андерсона должна обеспечить жильем всех выселяемых и купить им дома и квартиры в любых указанных жильцами районах. Только на таких условиях мистер Хейл соглашался на сотрудничество.

– Напыщенный засранец, – рассмеялся Шон.

И ведь Дерек придумал все это еще до того как заявился в гараж. До того как они залезли друг к другу в трусы. И ведь ни словом не обмолвился!

Шон едва дотерпел до утра – и до конца смены. Заехал домой, быстро принял душ, переоделся в чистое, прикрепил магнитом к холодильнику записку для сестры, ушедшей рано на работу: «У меня свидание», и выскочил на улицу. Заглянул по пути в аптеку – и направился прямиком к пирсам.

***

 

От Джудит Дерек вернулся только под утро. Разделся и завалился на кровать, позволяя уставшему телу расслабиться. Душ на яхте действительно был чересчур компактным и без излишеств, зато спальное место, напротив, широким и комфортным.

Заложив руки за голову, Дерек в очередной раз задумался, что хочет большую стаю. Краснота в его взгляде пробивалась пока только по полнолуниям, но он верил, что со временем вернет отданную ради спасения Коры силу. Хорошо, что Джудит не прознала о младшей сестре. Но даже если бы и заинтересовалась, он бы ответил ей то же, что говорил остальным: Кора уехала в Мексику, Кора вернулась в стаю, с которой жила после пожара. О том, что она вот уже второй год учится в Чикагском университете, известно только ему. Он даже Брейдан ни о чем не рассказывал, так и не доверившись ей до конца. Им было хорошо вместе, но рано или поздно их дороги разошлись бы. И Дерек догадывался, кому Джудит заплатила, чтобы получить хоть какой-то огрызок информации о нем.

Вот только о Брейдан думать не хотелось. Хотелось – о Шоне. И его он хотел. Здесь, в этой постели, под собой, до узла. Дерек даже оскалился, прокручивая в голове возбуждающие картинки. Выходило, что он соврал ему, когда сказал, что яхта – это единственное, с чем ему не хотелось расставаться, покидая Майами.

Он почти задремал, но из зыбкого сна его выдернули звуки шагов. Кто-то шел по пирсу, приближался.

Нет, не кто-то. Шон.

Дерек поднялся и натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело. И, как и был босиком, вышел на корму.

– Привет, – взмахнул рукой Шон, ожидая, пока Дерек толкнет ногой трап, чтобы он мог подняться на борт. – Не знаю, как прошла твоя вечеринка в кругу родственников, которых ты не желаешь признавать, но я рад, что ты цел. Вижу, даже синяков от моих кулаков не осталось.

– Надо было бить сильнее, – усмехнулся Дерек, ощущая какую-то неясную, теплую и спокойную радость от того, что Шон пришел.

Он затащил его в каюту, и на кровать они повалились, уже во всю целуясь.

– Стой, – заставил его отстраниться Шон. – Я знаю, что ты предложил Андерсону, и знаю, что ты это сделал не потому, что я выдоил из тебя охрененный оргазм. И здесь я не из-за благодарности. Я хочу тебя. До боли в яйцах.

Он запустил руку в карман и кинул на простынь тюбик со смазкой и упаковку презервативов.

– Учти, если мне не понравится, я поставлю тебя раком и отымею так, что ты свое имя забудешь.

***

 

Дерек улетел в Калифорнию только через неделю.

Спустя шесть месяцев его взгляд вновь окрасился кроваво-алым. А еще через месяц он получил письмо с прикрепленным файлом – сертификатом на имя Шона, подтверждающим, что тот закончил курсы по яхтингу, и ему присвоено звание капитана. Само письмо было кратким и донельзя лаконичным: «Ты говорил, что никогда не выходил на яхте в море. Теперь я капитан, и мне нужны помощник и яхта. Не заставляй свою малышку простаивать».

Он улыбнулся. Возможно, танцору из Майами стоит узнать о нем кое-что особенное. И, возможно, Шону это даже понравится. А ему понравится быть помощником капитана.

Член в штанах встрепенулся, надавив на ширинку.

Дерек открыл сайт авиакомпании, собираясь забронировать билет. Пока – только в одну сторону.


End file.
